The Game Adults Play
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: IE the game I'll never play...


"You're gonna pay for that day!" It was the future Princess of Alabasta, Nerfatari Vivi arguing with her friend, Kohza. The two were fighting inside of the clock tower. Vivi had the upper hand.

"Ha, you suck, Leader!" She smiled.

"You little br-" Kohza was cut off by a swift slap to the eye. He screamed in pain. "Give up?"

"I give, I give!" He was crying. "You big baby!" Vivi pouted at him. "You're not the leader anymore! I'm gonna tell everyone what a big baby you are!" "Wait," Kohza said, holding his eye. "One more match."

"Another one? You can't beat me."

"Not at THAT game."

"What game?"

"A game for adults." Vivi looked confused.

"Why are we both naked?" She asked. "Well, this game involves me poking you with my penis." Vivi screamed loudly. "That's disgust-"

"Shh! Keep quiet!"

(That's nasty, Kohza! Why do you want to poke me with your…pe-nis?)

"It's something I saw two adults do. The man was making the woman scream loudly, but the man was also in pain. They both were at their limit. I challenge you to that same game!"

"Hmph, you're on!" Kohza was on the floor, and Vivi got on top of him. "Um, how does this work?" She asked. "You have to make my penis hard, by touching it.

"I don't wanna touch that thing!"

"What's the matter, scared?" He suddenly tensed up. "What if I tore your willy off?" Vivi said, pulling it hard. "Not that hard, stop!" She kept pulling it, until it got harder to do so. "It's getting bigger." She pulled at it, and began fiddling with the skin. "Wow, it's pretty fun!"

"Wait, let me put it in!" "In where?" Kohza pointed at her crotch. She made a morbid face.

"No, no, no!" She stepped on Kohza's erect penis with her bare foot. "Stop stepping on it!" He yelled. "Make me, crybaby!" He calmed down. "It feels kinda…good." She pressed up and down on it. "I'll squish your penis into a million pieces." Kohza began to feel something strange inside of him. "I'm gonna…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna…"

"Pop!" Vivi pressed down on it hard to the point where it ejaculated. Some of it went inbetween Vivi's toes.

"Eew, it's all warm and gooey!" Vivi screamed. "What is that stuff?" The young princess to be was freaking out. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She touched the semen with her hands. "I'm okay, but I feel a little…weak."

"Is your penis okay?" She asked, looking at it. "Yeah, it didn't really hurt," Kohza said, touching his own joy juice. He sniffed it, along with her. "What is this?"

"I don't know." "Whatever it is, your penis is still hard, so let's do this game already." Vivi spread her giney to accommodate Kohza's willydoodle. "It can't fit…"

"Push down on it!"

"No, it hurts!"

"You big baby!" Kohza took the pint-sized cocksleeve and forced her downward. She bit her lip from the pain of her hymen being split. Blood trickled down to Kohza's eggs. "Oh, no! I didn't mean to do that!" Kohza had a look of genuine fear in his face. Vivi looked at him with a scary face, as she took the same blood and made a mark on his face.

"You're deep inside of me, Leader." She laughed, licking her blood off her thumb. "I'm burning so much inside, it's amazing!"

"I'm sorry! Take it out, take it out!" Vivi slowly went up, but then pressed down. "No, don't do that!"

"But it feels good."

"Not for me!"

"You already released, quickshot! You're in no position to argue. You're all mine now, Leader." She grinded up and down, riding Kohza like a rodeo. Kohza was crying from the pain. "It hurts, it hurts!" Vivi laughed, giving a enticed face.

"My willy's gonna break, my willy's gonna break!" She laughed even harder. "My wiwwee's gonna bweak, mommy! You're pathetic! You can't even handle a simple game of…whatever we're doing and yet I'm the one bleeding! Boys are losers!" Vivi was enjoying every minute of her first encounter with sex.

"I'm getting hotter," She said, grabbing his chest. "You're barely hanging in there, Leader. It'll be over soon…" She dug her nails into his chest, scratching it. "I feel like I'm gonna explode." She began rubbing her trigger button. "It feels so great, rubbing myself while going up and down on you, Leader." He was still crying.

"Please…someone help me…"

"Ready? Here it comes…" Kohza swallowed and could only wait it out.

"3…2…1…"

BLASTOFF!

Vivi finally climaxed for the first time, splurting bodily fluids of all kinds all over. Ironically, Kohza came against his own will. From outside, someone heard the noise.

Vivi was smiling, looking down at Kohza, who was forcibly drinking the contents of Vivi's womb down his throat. "How does it taste, Leader?" She still looked otherworldly.

"Stop Vivi," He pleaded.

"Swallow it!" A door opened from the top of the tower. "Who's there?!" A voice called out. After a while, the person left.

"He's gone." Kohza finally swallowed Vivi's pissbloodcumjuice. "That was nasty!" Kohza yelled, gagging. "I hate you, Vivi!"

"I hate you, too!" She pouted. "But I loved that game. Let's play it again tomorrow!"

"Ah, my penis is sore…"

"And my giney hurts…from your penis!" "But you liked it!" Vivi made a Tashigiface. "I'm gonna tell everyone you were crying." She dashed out the tower, but tripped.

"Dumb brat!"


End file.
